


ocean

by ohsalamanders



Series: ml drabbles [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I need help, This is super cheesy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but he doesn’t know she is lb, cheesier than camembert, i should be working on econ right now, idk why that is so underrated sometimes, like super duper cheesy, mari knows adrien is chat, or that she knows, she loves him so much, shes head over heals guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 00:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15012320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohsalamanders/pseuds/ohsalamanders
Summary: in which she’s drowning in the ocean that is loving him.





	ocean

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at two am last night but didn’t post it here first lmao

It's like drowning, she decides. For a moment, you're in control. You control where you swim in the water. You control when to move. When to stay put. When to splash. But, suddenly, out of nowhere, you're sinking, sinking, _sinking_ , and _you_ _can't stop it_.

Love is like that, she thinks, it's exactly like that.

She's so head over heals in love with him that it hurts to think about. _And he doesn't even know_.

He doesn't know how fast her heart beats every time she sees him. He doesn't know how weak her knees go when he touches her. He doesn't know that he is all she can think about sometimes. He doesn't know how _easily_ he _stole_ her heart. How knowing he was also her partner, her _best friend_ , the one who always has her back and the one she can always count on, _makes her drown deeper into the ocean that is loving him._

She loves the rush it gives her. She loves the way it makes her feel dizzy. She loves hearing the quick "baadump, baadump" her heart makes when he's near. _She loves the way loving him makes her feel._

She loves the way he talks.

She loves the way he smiles.

She loves his beautiful, emerald-green eyes.

She loves the way she can always count on him.

She loves the way he can make her laugh.

She loves making him laugh, too.

_Marinette Dupain-Cheng loves drowning in the ocean that is loving Adrien Agreste._


End file.
